Wrapped Around Her Finger
by riseupandtakethepowerback
Summary: Alec couldn't understand his feelings for this girl, a human girl. Will his sister and the rest of the Volturi understand or insist on putting an end to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Wrapped Around Her Finger**

Chapter 1

A 16-year-old Ella Keyes walked through the cobbled streets of a small countryside town called Volterra at night. She and her mom had came here for a brief spring break vacation in hopes of getting a short time off from their difficult lives back in America where Ella's mom had just finalized her divorce. Her mom had Ella convinced that getting away from it all would be appropriate for their situation. Still during the nights, Ella spent her time quietly sobbing to herself and wondering where her life went wrong, she blamed the separation of her parents only on herself.

Tears of frustration unwillingly shed from her eyes as Ella began to notice that after an hour of walking, she had only made a full circle around the town. As the town was still experiencing the shift of winter to spring, a gust of chilly wind engulfed the area where she stood making Ella pull her jean jacket closer to herself and more tears roll down her cheeks.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice you seem a bit lost." A deep velvety voice spoke from one of the dark crevices in a tall building. Ella sniffed and used the back of her hand to wipe away her salty tears. "Yes, I am. I have no clue where I am or the way back to where my mom and I are staying." She meekly replied. "If you don't mind, I can take you back to my home where you can contact your mother." The man stepped out of the dark into the dim moonlight. She gasped at the man, he was exceptionally good-looking with chocolaty brown locks and ivory skin. He slightly smirked and offered an arm to Ella. She blushed before intertwining her own arm in his.

"My name is Alec, by the way." He told her as they began walking through the empty streets. "Oh, I'm Ella."

"I can see by your accent that you are not from around here, you are from America, am I not correct?" She nodded "Yep. I'm supposed to be here for vacation but all it's turned out to be is horrible time." A few tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. "May I know why?" Alec questioned. Ella shook her head back and forth "I-It's a bit of a long story, and besides I don't think you'd want to hear it…" She automatically bit her lip out of habit. "Well I am sure we have more than enough time for you to tell it before we reach our destination." She looked up at him with disbelief; in return he gave her a smile urging her to speak. In Alec's head he wondered why he was so willingly kind to this girl, this _human_ girl. Instead of looking for a late night snack, he had stumbled across more than just a piece of meat.

Ella proceeded to explain to him about her life back in America where her parents had recently divorced and how her mother's only intention was to sleep with different guys from the local bar than to spend time with her own daughter. He offered his sympathy but she replied with "I don't want your pity, it is the last thing of my very long list of things I'd want."

"And what is at the top?" Alec asked curiously. "You'd probably laugh at me." She answered; he shook his head insisting she tell. "Well, I've always dreamed of love; hopefully one day I'll find that right person." She ended with a dreamy sigh. "But unfortunately, I highly doubt I ever will." Alec didn't quite know how to respond to her answer so he kept quite while directing them towards the bell tower in the center of town. Ella on the other hand, had believed she had scared the beautiful boy off with her answer.

After twenty minutes, the bell tower struck one o'clock and the duo had reached the town square. "Were here," Alec softly murmured to Ella who was practically a walking zombie. "The clock tower is this really where you live." He nodded as they walked up the small stairs and into the front hall. The lights were dimmed setting a soft gold glow over everything in its path, Alec looked towards the receptionist desk where usually Gianna sat dutifully running different operations for the Volturi but then recalled how late it was. After centuries of not sleeping, he occasionally had difficulty remembering time.

At his side Ella let out an audible yawn, "If you would like, you may spend the rest of the night here and call you mother in the morning." Ella wanted to reject his offer and go home but was simply too exhausted. She nodded and Alec smiled. Quietly he led her to his bedroom where she dropped on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He smiled to himself at how beautiful she looked. Wait, he thought, she is only a human merely food he shouldn't, couldn't be feeling this way about a human girl.

He stepped out into the hallways to get some air without the scent of a human. "Alec?" His twin sister Jane stood in front of him with a permanent scowl etched to her face which he had become accustomed to after the years.

"Oh, hello Jane," He politely greeted her "Is there anything you need?" She raised an eyebrow "Is there a _human_ in your room?"

"Erm, well you see, it's quite a story…" Jane wove her hand to quiet him "Brother, get to the point. Is there or is there not a human in there?" Alec sighed, admitting about Ella asleep in his bed. "So I take it as you wanted her awake to kill her then, having them awake is so much more _invigorating_." An evil glint sparked in her dark maroon eyes. All though in the past Alec would have enjoyed Jane's idea, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting the defenseless girl.

"You do plan on eating her, right?" Alec could not reply leaving his jaw to drop. "I-I wasn't planning on it…" he quickly muttered underneath is breath. Jane's expression was livid "Alec! Never in all of eternity would I have thought you'd like a _human_. Of all creatures! I would rather see you like a dog then a human, they are food not some sort of plaything."

"Sister, please drop it. I will speak to Aro in the morning; we may not have to kill her Jane. She does not know anything, I didn't tell her anything. She was lost and I offered her a place to stay until morning." Alec insisted. Jane stormed off angry and most like to cause pain to a lesser pawn of the Volturi guard. Alec could hardly believe himself and truly understood Jane's perspective of him. Through the years, they made pacts to never fall for a human but then, they never thought they would. How could a girl he had only known for a short amount of time (with little conversation between the two) have such effect on him?

**Reviews are welcomed! (Please no flames…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrapped Around Her Finger**

Chapter 2

It was almost ten a.m. and Alec sat at the side of his bed where Ella laid softly snoring and still in her jean jacket and floral print dress. Though no conversation was shared between the two, Alec felt at ease and slightly comforted with Ella's snores and steady heartbeat.

Deep in Ella's sleep she dreamt of being in a green meadow where the sun shined down over her as she ran through the knee-length grass in a yellow summer dress that billowed in the wind behind her. The only significant difference in her dream was her skin sparkled like she was a gem and her eyes were a piercing crimson color. As out of thin air, a boy not much taller than herself, appeared at her side, wrapped one arm around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He too had skin that sparkled in the sun and eyes as red as cherries. Mentally Ella gasped at the scene she was looking at; the boy hugging her was none other than Alec, the beautiful boy she had only met just earlier that day.

Slowly, her dream began to fade away and her eyes fluttered open. When she woke, she was confused by her surroundings; she wasn't in the cheap hotel room her and her mom had been sharing. The sheets were a soft cream with a black comforter and the pillowcases were a blood-red shade. Carefully sitting up she turned to her side where Alec sat intently looking at her with a grin.

"Good morning" He spoke; to Ella his voice was like a gulp of fresh air. "H-Hi, where am I?" Partly confused as to how she ended up here since she had not remembered the events from earlier. "You were lost, remember. You were too tired to contact you mother so you spent the night here." Alec explained. She nodded her head as memories flooded her mind but she felt like she still was dreaming.

"What time is it?" She asked noticing that bright sunlight showing through the thin, white curtains. "Just about ten, I suppose you need to call your mother now." Alec said with a bit of disappointment. "Yes, please." She quietly murmured. They both walked out of his room and towards the reception area that stood close to the entrance.

"Gianna" Alec addressed the brunette girl behind the counter. Ella wondered why she showed so much fear when he spoke to her, after all she had to be a good five years older than Alec. "Yes, how can I be of service?" Gianna's voice had a thick Italian accent making it difficult for Ella to understand. "I need you to help Ella here find her way back to her hotel where she is staying with her mother." He explained. "Of course I-"

Gianna was soon cut off with the sounding of multiple voices flowing in from the entrance. Heidi, the Volturi's fisher for humans had arrived with the usual group of tourists for feeding. The Volturi never dared to feed within the walls of Volterra.

"Now if you would follow me for the _exclusive_ tour…" Heidi said with a smirk and guided them in the direction of the hallway to the left of Gianna, Alec, and Ella.

"Oh Ella! I've been worried about you since you never came back home last night!" Ella's mother had ran up from the crowd hugging Ella. She looked like an exact older copy of Ella with the same wavy brown hair and hazel eyes but she still stood a couple inches taller than Ella's 5'6". "Mom, what are you doing here?" Her mother released her from a bone-crushing hug, "I was with Paul," She gestured towards another man looking around her age "And this lady asked us if we would like to join them on a tour of the bell tower. It's supposed to be some sort of historical landmark."

"You can join us if you would like." Heidi offered Ella who was still in shock about running into her mother.

"No!" Alec blurted out; Heidi looked at him as though he was crazy. Alec knew what happened to those tourists and he couldn't bear the thought of letting Ella go in there. "What I was saying is… I don't think she would want to go." He quickly replied. Stubbornly Heidi insisted that she should come along "I am sure that she would."

"Heidi enough" Jane walked up beside her brother and Ella. "You should get going, I'm sure Aro and the others are becoming impatient waiting for you." Jane ordered, Heidi pursed her lips but soon began walking towards the throne room attempting to keep an enthusiastic look plastered on her face to convince the tour group. "If you do not mind, I am going to join them." Jane evilly smirked and walked off following the last of the visitors in.

"What was that about Alec?" Alec sighed for he knew that any second now the screams, the blood-curdling mind scaring screams would begin. "Alec?" He still ignored her words; he looked over at Gianna who had a grim look knowing what was to happen.

"Gianna, could you please take Ella to your house for now? Quickly please." Gianna understood and rushed outside with Ella by her side. "Wait, what is going on?" Ella asked. "Do not worry, Ella." Was all she said. Together they stirred through the packed streets, past bakeries and pawnshops and eventually stopped in front of a tiny tan colored house where Gianna pulled Ella into. There wasn't much, only a small kitchen and connected living room and in the corner was a bedroom and bathroom.

"Sit, sit." Gianna insisted, Ella took a seat at the small round table by the window in the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?" Her stomach growing answered her. Gianna smiled and began making some food.

Ella looked out the window, she was so confused by what was happening. She didn't understand why Alec wouldn't let her go on the tour with her mother, after all what harm could be done. Gianna setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you" Ella replied "Gianna, why is it I am here with you, I mean why wouldn't Alec let me go with my mother? After all what harm could be done?" Sorrow swept over the Italian woman's face. "Unfortunately, I am not in position to tell you. I believe you will have to consult with Alec when he gets back." Gianna answered trying to give her best smile but she knew what would have happened and she knew the fate of Ella's mother. Mostly, sadness and sympathy overwhelmed Gianna's emotions but one part of her wondered why Alec, the twin of one of the most heartless creatures Gianna had ever met, would ever go out of his way to save a human's life.

Meanwhile back at the Volturi, Alec stood dutifully next to his beloved sister Jane. "It seems we have quite a delectable group today, do we not brother?" Jane murmured under her breath as the humans began walking inside. As much as Alec wanted to agree, he felt ashamed that Ella's mother was in the group and without a doubt would become just a snack.

"Yes sister" He choked out, partially because of his remorse and partially because of his appetite. Heidi was running a bit late on the guard's food supply and they had not quenched their undying thirst since at least two and a half weeks ago.

The same usual routine began to be carried out, Aro enthusiastically greeted the group of fascinated tourists then gave our permission to eat. Alec quickly grabbed the human closest to him and without bothering to see, what they even looked like snapped their neck consuming all the blood from their body. The same process worked for the next two people until he became full and quietly slipped out of the doors while the entire guard was occupied with their lunch. Alec rushed to his room where Ella's scent still lingered quickly grabbing a dark, hooded jacket. Over the years the Volturi had realized that in order to be 'inconspicuous' they would have to fit in more with the modern day crowd, which meant ditching the old fashioned cloaks.

Hurriedly, Alec dashed through the entrance with his hood up and began walking in the shadows towards Gianna's house. He had only been there once but Ella's scent soon electrified when he began looking; she smelt of wildflowers, sunshine, warm cinnamon, every amazing smell Alec had ever experienced had packed itself into one person. He couldn't believe how he didn't drink her blood the moment her had met her.

Soon he reached the tiny house and walked inside without knocking. Ella and Gianna looked up at him in surprise. Gianna went back to the kitchen with an empty plate but Ella sat still staring at him. Alec raised an eyebrow before joining her at the small table.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" She asked incredulously. He furrowed his eyebrows "What are you talking abo-" Alec had been in such a rush that putting on contacts or even a pair of sunglasses were out of the question. "Oh their um contacts… look Ella I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about my mom?" She asked with a glint of hope in her hazel eyes, immediately grief washed over the vampire boy. "Yes, yes it is and I'm not sure how you'll take to the news…" Ella's face dropped and she slouched a little biting her lip.

"I'm really sorry but she's dead…"

**Is this cheesy? Well I sure hope not… Please review! Here's a secret, my birthday is on the 14****th****! HAZZAH! Pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrapped Around Her Finger**

Chapter 3

Alec sat in shock as Ella began laughing like the words he had just spoke were only a joke. "Ella, are you alright? Your mother…"

Ella waved her hand, "No, no seriously what is the problem?" She asked. "You don't seem to understand, your mother is actually _gone_. I'm so sorry…" Ella couldn't understand, she had just met this boy last night and now he's telling her that her mother is dead. Could her possibly be telling a joke? She couldn't think straight; thoughts, emotions, everything swarmed through her body wondering what she had done to deserve this.

"Please say something Ella. You can't just sit there." He murmured, after he had given her the news she fell silent and all the lights seemed to escape from her eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?" She whispered. Alec only shrugged unsure of how to answer, possibly she could just stay at Gianna's…

Fresh tears spilt over and she tried to contain her sobs. "Ella, I thought you said that your mother only cared about herself and when you both came here, she only came to satisfy _her_ needs." Alec said. "And you think that should make me care less?" She asked, "I do agree she didn't always have the best intentions in mind but she is, or was, my mother. There's no option to not be sad about her death." Ella quietly yet furiously told Alec. Usually the only way Alec could cope with other people's emotions was with anger, unless it was his sister or Aro but an odd feeling of understanding Ella's sorrow washed over him. Suddenly, he himself felt like crying and at the same time feeling like he should beat himself up for being so thoughtless.

He kept his mouth shut and looked out the window while Ella continued quietly crying to herself. Gianna sat in the other room trying not to listen to their conversation but could not help herself; never once in the time she had been working for the Volturi would she think that someone from the guard would become interested in a human.

Minutes ticked by agonizingly slow to Alec but Ella had thought it was only a few seconds since the news hit her.

"Look, Ella is there something I can do? To cheer you up or something?" He asked her in his most polite voice. "What is it girls like doing, shoe shopping perhaps?" He muttered he had seen Heidi and Chelsea go on shoe shopping trips before, he remembered since whenever Heidi or Chelsea offered to take Jane with them she became bitter thinking that they were just making fun of her because she always wore the most boring, bland shoes.

Ella sniffled and looked up at him, a bit taken aback by his strikingly red eyes "You can start of by explaining to me how my mom died. I believe I have the right to know."

"If I told you, you'd have to be killed and I won't let that happen." Alec told her sternly. She crossed her arms, but didn't bother trying to force it out of him. "How about you tell me why your eyes are red." He inwardly rolled his eyes since that answer tied in to her mother's cause of death.

"Try again, Ella." She sighed softly, "Look, Alec I don't know if you've ever experienced losing someone very close to you but nothing you can get is going to cheer me up." She tried to explain with a few big tears trailing down her cheeks. Alec grew a bit frustrated, he thought that she should already forget and move on but he slowly began to understand that over so much time without letting a tiny bit of emotion slip from his emotionally, mentally, and physically strong needed in the Volturi guard he began to accept her pain and sorrow. Alec heavily sighed and scooted his chair closer to hers awkwardly encircling her in his arms. Ella could feel the difficulty of sharing emotion that Alec portrayed in his stance but it slightly comforted her.

Never before had Alec felt so much care for a mere human and it felt nice to hold something warm with a heartbeat in his arms. So many things were able to prevent them from ever meeting and the misfortunate steps to get there would scar Ella forever but somehow, someway they had ended up together. Though then they didn't know it, they would be the missing puzzle piece to each other's lives.

Gianna sat quietly in the other room peeking around the corner watching and waiting. Alec knew that she was probably listening to their entire conversation but he didn't care. He didn't even fear the wrath of Jane if she were to find out that Alec was falling for a human girl that he had met only so shortly ago.

**Yes, I know it is very sort. And I do know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been writing nonfanfiction and posting them on a different website that I can put the link to on my profile. Wow, I'm so lame. xP well, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! I promise I'll be updating sooner since I no longer have school work in the way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrapped Around Her Finger<strong>

Chapter 4

For a few hours, Alec sat listening to Ella's steady breathing and the occasional sniffle, but by the time evening had arrived, he knew Aro would probably send someone from the guard to go fetch him.

"Gianna?" Alec had gotten up and walked up to the human. "Could you have Ella stay here for at least tonight? I will come back in the morning." He quickly ordered and left before even letting Gianna respond. She could only sit dumbstruck on her couch and watch him walk off.

He went past Ella mumbling a quick "good bye" and walked outside making sure to keep in the shadows. Ella watched him walk down the street along the shade of the tall buildings.

Alec aimlessly wandered his way through town making sure to avoid the sunshine. Part of him felt a twinge of guilt for Ella's mom, but he couldn't help but see how much better life is with someone who's not exactly a friend, but is much better than what he had to start with.

With hands in his pockets, he walked into through the front doors of the old clock tower as it struck 6 o'clock. Obviously, the reception desk sat empty but with papers and such still scattered around. Felix rounded the corner, with their cloaks and eternal frowns, hardly startling Alec.

"About time you showed up." Felix emotionlessly said. "Aro isn't happy that is golden boy was out wandering the city alone." Felix viciously sneered. Alec already knew that Felix was only jealous of Alec's higher place within the guard, but he would never willingly admit it.

"Please, Felix. Like Aro is going to do anything bad to _me_." Alec scoffed. Felix angrily clenched and unclenched his fists. From experience, the guard had learned that getting into trouble with the twins would do you absolutely no good unless you had a shield like Bella from the Cullen Coven.

"Felix, quit acting like such a brat." Alec simply told him and shoved passed the tall, looming vampire heading towards the throne room. Felix stomped behind him heading to the same place.

As Alec approached the set of tall mahogany doors, he stepped aside.

"What are you waiting for?" Felix asked, "Open the damn doors."

Alec stood for a second thinking to himself while Felix grew impatient. "Hmm, why don't _you_."

Felix glared at him. He bit his tongue knowing if he were to open his mouth, nothing good would come out. Unwillingly, Felix opened the doors and walked in with a smirking Alec right behind him.

"Brother where were you?" Jane asked with hardly any concern in her painfully childlike voice. Alec walked up to his place beside Jane where she looked at him with questioning red eyes. Alec let out a small sigh, "I was just taking a stroll through town, that's all." He answered with a shrug. Most of the guard looked satisfied by his answer, except Jane.

Jane didn't really need to ask where he was. Traces of the human girl from earlier were all over him, but everyone else believed him anyways not even noticing.

Alec looked over the throne room seeing most of the guard ready to listen to Aro. He leaned over to Jane, "Why is everyone here? What happened now?" Jane looked at him for a split second and did not even bother to answer his question. She was pissed and he knew it. Jane hated humans for her own sadistic reasons, although it's ironic since she used to be one herself, and since Alec had spent time with one that wasn't to eat or torture one she had made a decision to ignore him.

By now, Aro had begun speaking. A few things about a small group of newborns threatening to expose us in Northern Ireland, but mainly he rambled on about the Romanians. Alec listened more intently as Aro started talking about some inside source telling him that the defeated group of two were slowly growing stronger by gaining vampires that possessed powers similar to some of the Cullen's and even Jane and Alec.

A few gasped, but Aro continued. "Unfortunately, my inside source has been missing for a solid month. I have no other choice but to suspect death." Aro's face grew slightly grim but he still kept talking.

"If it is true about the Romanians, then we do not have many options. Either we wait for them, or we go to them." Aro finally said.

"Well obviously, Demetri can easily find them." Caius told Aro with a roll of his eyes. Aro turned around to look at his fellow brother who sat in his gold black thrown who was wishing to be anywhere else but here.

"Caius, if you hadn't noticed even though I said it earlier, Demetri is out in Northern Ireland taking care of a group of newborns." Aro snapped irritably. Caius, once again, rolled his eyes.

"Waiting here would not do us any good, especially if they plan to attack. I think it best to find them first while they are still gathering more newborns so that we can take them by surprise and while their coven may still be small." Aro proposed.

"I think it best that half of us go out searching for them while the other half stays here guarding the city." Aro explained. Jane was almost jumping in place at the excitement. Jane was hardly sent on missions because of her value, as Aro would often say. She knew that she could probably convince them to take her. On the other hand, Alec absolutely dreaded the thought. He never liked leaving quaint Volterra, where everything seemed to stay old fashioned and less modernized from western influences.

"By this time tomorrow, I hope that a portion of us will be off to look for their army. I will decide who is going tonight and address you all in the morning. That is all." Aro ended and sent everyone off.

Jane and Alec began to leave, "Brother, don't you think we'd be great to help them. After all, we hardly leave this place and what's more fun than torturing a few ignorant newborns." Jane said in her sadistically happy voice. For the first time, Alec started to notice that the only time Jane ever seemed interested in talking about something was when the subject was about how much she loved seeing other living things being tortured or how much she hated everything.

"Jane" Alec asked, "Why is it you hate humans so much? I mean, weren't we once humans too?" Jane stopped walking and looked at her twin. Her face was a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Well, yes I suppose we were, but…"

"But what?" Alec finished. "I mean they haven't really done much to us. If anything, we've done the most harm to them since we feed on them." Alec continued. Jane recomposed herself, "Enough, if you care so much about humans why don't you go tell it to people who care, like the Cullens or something." She snapped and walked off. Alec stood there a bit surprised by his sister's actions. They never really disagreed on anything making the situation slightly awkward.

Slowly, Alec went off to his own room. Maybe he could convince Aro to leave him behind but still take Jane.

**Please Review! Oh and pics of Ella on my profile! :)**


End file.
